Miercurea Nirajului
| native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Town | image_skyline = Bocskai Reformatus Nyardszereda.jpg | image_alt = | image_caption = Reformed church of Miercurea Nirajului and bust of Stephen Bocskay | image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = ROU MS Miercurea Nirajului CoA.jpg | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = Miercurea Nirajului jud Mures.png | map_alt = | map_caption = Location of Miercurea Nirajului in Mureș County | pushpin_map = Romania | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = Position of Miercurea Nirajului in Romania | pushpin_map1 = Romania Mures | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Miercurea Nirajului in Mureș County | latd = 46 |latm = 32 |lats = 05 |latNS = N | longd = 24 |longm = 48 |longs= 07 |longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Counties of Romania | subdivision_name1 = | subdivision_type2 = Town | subdivision_name2 = Miercurea Nirajului | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 1493 | founder = | parts_type = Administratively subordinated villages | parts_style = list | p1 = Beu | p2 = Dumitrești | p3 = Lăureni | p4 = Moșuni | p5 = Șardu Nirajului | p6 = Tâmpa | p7 = Veța | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = UDMR | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Sándor Tóth | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 55.88 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 346 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 5 554 | population_as_of = 2011 | population_density_km2 = 99.39 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone1 = EET | utc_offset1 = +2 | timezone1_DST = EEST | utc_offset1_DST = +3 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 547410 | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = | iso_code = | registration_plate = | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = http://www.miercureanirajului.ro/ | footnotes = }} , 1769-73.]] Miercurea Nirajului ( ; ) is a town in Mureș County, central Transylvania, Romania. It administers seven villages: Beu, Dumitrești, Lăureni, Moșuni, Șardu Nirajului, Tâmpa and Veța. It lies in the Székely Land, an ethno-cultural region in eastern Transylvania. History It formed part of the Székely Land region of the historical Transylvania province. Its first written mention is from 1493 as Oppidum Zereda. István Bocskay was elected here for prince of Transylvania in 1604. Until 1918, the town belonged to the Maros-Torda County of the Kingdom of Hungary. After the Treaty of Trianon of 1920, it became part of Romania. Demographics The commune has a Székely Hungarian majority. According to the 2011 census, it has a population of 5,554 of which 83.3% are Hungarian, 10.4% Romanians and 6.3% Roma. Populaţia stabilă după etnie - judeţe, municipii, oraşe, comune, National Institute of Statistics; accessed August 26, 2015 References Category:Settlements in Mureș County Category:Towns in Romania Category:Established in 1493 Category:Miercurea Nirajului Category:Valid name- locality of Romania